marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomized Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Numerous unnamed Xavier Institute students * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** Poison Hyperion Category:Marcus Milton (Earth-88130)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Thing ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison Killer ThrillCategory:Killer Thrill (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Captain Marvel Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-81622)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Gamora ** Poison ThanosCategory:Thanos (Earth-17952)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Doctor DoomCategory:Victor von Doom (Earth-44173)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Queen ** Poison Whirlwind ** Poison Groot ** Poison Spider-Woman ** Poison Frankenstein's Monster ** Poison Werewolf by Night ** Poison Blade ** Poison D-Man ** Poison Rage ** Poison Thor * Other Characters: * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******* ****** *** **** Kawade Home ** Deep Space ** Items: * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * Killer Thrill's ship Events * * Poison-X | Synopsis1 = Symbiote Spider-Man abruptly punches Venom in the face, mockingly asking if he's supposed to believe Venom has nothing to do with this new symbiote invasion. As Hank McCoy tries to defuse the situation, Venom tells him to stand aside and prepares to attack Spider-Man. Annoyed, Magneto intervenes by levitating both Venom and Spider-Man and threatening to merge them together if they don't stand down and explain what's going on. Scott explains that they were trying to get to Earth before the Poisons attacked, and he and Venom explain that the Poisons assimilate symbiotes to transform into powerful monsters, consuming the host's bodies, powers, and memories in the process. Setting Venom and Spider-Man down, Magneto suggests simply removing the symbiotes, but Spider-Man reveals that he already tried and that his has been altered to be resistant to sonic vibration. Venom notes that this is a bad thing, since if an unbound Poison so much as touches them they're dead. Jimmy Hudson asks where Jean is, and Scott reveals that the Poisons consumed her. Recalling that the Poisons attacked the Xavier Institute and that the young mutants are in mortal danger, Magneto motions to alert Kitty of the threat, prepare a counterattack, and mourn the loss of their comrade. Venom notes he knows a place they can hole up, and that if nothing else they have experience with symbiotes. On the Manhattan Bridge, D-Man and Rage try to help co-ordinate the evacuation of the city, assuring frightened civilians that there isn't a new Civil War going on. Poison Killer Thrill, Poison Gamora, Poison Hyperion, Poison Thing, Poison Captain Marvel arrive alongside a swarm of unbound Poisons; Poison Killer Thrill snidely assuring the "quivering fleshy little meat sacks" that her orders to only consume those with powers. Dismissing D-Man and Rage as mediocre hosts, she decides to chum the waters to draw out the Hive's primary targets, giving the order to attack the civilians. Rage and D-Man attack, demanding the Poisons get off of their planet, but Poison Killer Thrill and Poison Gamora easily subdue them. As an unbound Poison aims a symbiote gun at them, Poison Killer Thrill mockingly declares that the Prime Marvel Universe belongs to the Hive the moment the Poisons noticed it, and that if they want a piece of the pie they have to join the winning team. At Alchemax, Kitty Pryde argues with Dr. Steve, saying that if he wants to run tests on her students to remove the symbiotes he'll have to do so out in the open. When he protests, she states she knows all about Alchemax's shady past as Oscorp and that just being here makes her skin crawl. Magneto shuts down further protests from Dr. Steve, who leaves to where Venom and Liz Allen are watching a manchine obtain and analyze a sample of Spider-Man's symbiote. As Dr. Steve gushes over the ingenuity behind the alterations made to the symbiote's biology, Spider-Man complains that he has no interest in being permanently bonded to another alien goo monster. Insulted, Venom snaps that the symbiote doesn't want to be bonded to Spider-Man either and that if it had a choice it'd get the hell away from him. As Spider-Man angrily tells Venom to get out of his face, Liz breaks up the argument and sternly tells them to postpone their fight for a day the city isn't being invaded by aliens. She notes that Dr. Steve's tests show fire and sonics to be ineffective at removing the altered symbiotes, and Dr. Steve reveals that Liz called in Agent Anti-Venom as soon as she heard symbiotes were involved. Venom immediately realizes they plan to use Flash to kill the symbiotes and snarls that there's no way he's going to stand back and let that happen given that the symbiotes are just as much the victims of this situation as their hosts. Before Venom can attack Agent Anti-Venom, Spider-Man intervenes and states that given what the Poisons and symbiotes can do to people they might not have a choice. Onboard the Poisons' ship, Poison Thanos and Poison Doom watch as Cletus Kasady's new symbiote engulfs him, ignoring his demands that they remove it and bring him the Carnage symbiote. Poison Doom sneers that soon he will fully bond with the new symbiote and be consumed, rendering the Hive impervious to the original Carnage symbiote should it resurface as well as to any incarnations of Carnage they encounter in the future. Poison Thanos gloats that Earth-616 is overflowing with superpowered individuals to consume and that it is almost time to reap the symbiotes seeded in their first wave of attacks. The Poison Queen approches, asking if they have located the other anomaly - Kid Kaiju - and Poison Doom states that he and Poison Thanos dispatched a strike force to capture him. Poison Thanos adds that Poison Carnage will let them conquer Earth-616, but that once consumed Kid Kaiju's unique powers will give them the means to conquer entire galaxies. On the Island of Mu, Poison Spider-Woman, Poison Groot, and Poison Whirlwind approach Kei Kawade's residence, where they are greeted by H.E.R.B.I.E. Delivering a profanity-laiden automated message from Elsa Bloodstone revealing that Kid Kaiju was evacuated the moment the attacks began, H.E.R.B.I.E. self-destructs the compound and kills all three Poisons. Crushing a piece of Poison Groot under one foot, Elsa Bloodstone declares victory, but is confronted by Poison Blade, Poison Werewolf-by-Night, and Poison Frankenstein's Monster. Poison Blade tells her that if she gives them Kid Kaiju's location they will make her transformation as painless as possible. Smirking, Elsa informs them that she gave Kei Mordred's Causeway and has no idea where he is, saying that he'll have gotten himself as far away from the Poisons as possible. Kei Kawade emerges from Mordred's Causeway into an alley in New York City, apologizing to himself for not following Elsa's plan but declaring that if the Poisons have found a way to Earth-616 it's his duty to do everything he can to help. As he steps out into the street, a fleeing civilian tells him to get his family and flee the city because an alien invasion is underway. On Manhattan Bridge, Rage and D-Man revel in the power of their new symbiotes; attacking Poison Killer Thrill, who mocks their obliviousness as to what's coming next. Captain America, Symbiote Falcon, Symbiote Nova, Symbiote Thor, Symbiote Hercules, and Ms Marvel arrive and join the fight; Killer Thrill noting that their trap has been sprung. She gives the order to consume the symbiote-bonded heroes and bond the others to symbiotes in order to prepare them for consumption. Unbound Poisons promptly consume D-Man and Rage, Captain America observing the transformation in horror. Realizing the Poisons' true goal, Nova panics and tries to rip his symbiote off by force, saying if they can't remove the symbiotes they need to get as far away from the Poisons as possible. To Symbiote Hercules' horror, Symbiote Thor is caught offguard by an unbound Poison and consumed, the newborn Poison Thor ordering the mere mortals of Earth to yield to their doom and rebirth. | Solicit = VENOMIZED Part 2 • Venom and the X-Men have returned from the extraterrestrial adventures of “Poison-X” to find dozens of heroes and villains bonded with Klyntar symbiotes – and none of ’em are happy about it! • The grand plans of the Poisons begins to make themselves known... including their designs for Cletus Kasady! • One Avenger might not make out in one piece! | Notes = * This issue takes place before . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included